The invention relates to a security system and, in particular, a drone based security system. Security is important in today's society. It is very crucial to protect people, loved ones and/or their property. Technological advances in security systems continues to be important in protecting society against theft, robberies, crimes and attacks. While certain technology can be used to prevent crime, current technologies and other means for monitoring and preventing crime have limitations. More practical solutions are needed for today's security systems.
Security systems are generally of two types: security guards and monitoring systems—both of which have extreme limitations. Real-time monitoring by security guards is costly. Security guards have limitations on where they can travel, how fast they can respond to particular situations and how far and how fast they can pursue criminal activity.
Monitoring systems can record activity, alert owners and responders of unusual activity and trigger alarms; however, such systems cannot track activity, follow objects or perform other functions that may be performed by live security surveillance.
One solution to the current limitations of security systems is to utilize unmanned aerial vehicle technology to improve security. However, the use of unmanned aerial vehicles must rely on manually operated drones. Manually operated drones have problems that include the need for a person to be present to control the flight pattern of the drone, to physically gather the drone, to physically connect the drone to a power source and to manually observe the drone to prevent it from crashing. A human drone operator can also be costly. Accordingly, a need exists for an automated security system capable of performing functions not able to be performed by live security guards, electronic monitoring and alarm systems, manually operated drones and/or a combination of any of the foregoing.